The invention relates to an electronic apparatus for a precise determination of the technical parameters of machines, in particular, agricultural machines and other vehicles before the actual design of such machinery. The determination is based on use-value parameters.
Throughout the world, design engineers are confronted with increasingly intractable problems in the design of mechanical equipment so as to optimize the equipment with respect to the technical and economic parameters indicating the effectiveness, capacity, and technological operational safety. The problem is exacerbated by the ever increasing numbers of these parameters, which can be collected only with difficulties and wherein the analysis thereof is also wearisome, as well.